Bel
by Blasurefire
Summary: The daughter of ella and char going on a adventure of romance and unexpected turns


^-^ Hello peoples! This is my first time writing a fanfic so plz comment on it. I would like to hear your opinion and suggestions. And so now the story starts.......  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Char and me came to this cottage in the woods one day and there we had many happy days. No orders and Choices is such a delight to me. I felt freedom for the first time. My children at home were happy. I hope I didn't neglect them because I know how it felt like to be lonely and of course developing anger/hatred for some body / *my father of course. That was a very bad example still*  
  
We stayed in the cottage until one day, a messenger arrived bringing a letter saying that our dear child Henry was sick. Our daughter aged 14 was at home caring for him but she thinks that he might die and was frightened and sobbing all day. They had no other choice but to call us back.  
  
We packed up quickly and rode as fast as we could but we were too late. Henry died. He died at such a young age..I thought bitterly. It was all my fault for neglecting them. I should of have died instead of my poor Henry.... I will se my Bel for one last time before I will go away.... I shall never face her again after... The loss of her brother and the pain for her at such a tender age. I cannot face Char. I shall live in desolation....  
  
Later Bel grew up with her father in the cottage that Ella and Char lived in before the unhappy events. ^_^  
  
4 years later after Ella left of sorrow -_-  
  
Bel has been always fond of her brother as far as she could remember. Her mother and father had always been away and she and Henry had to dodge every housekeeper that came their way because the evil woman second in charge was paying the servants to try and get rid of them by accusing them of something that they've never even done.  
  
Of course she didn't mind as longas Henry was with her. He was her best friend and she could tell him anything. But now things have changed.....Henry exists no more.... She was all alone with her father who was like a madman every day.... At lest that kept her mind from wandering to Henry cause her father was a handful after her mother left them alone. Father always cried and sobbed and got himself drunk and unconscious every day. How could mother leave us like this?? Leaving all this responsibility to me??????  
  
*One day she finally decided to leave and search for her mother if she was still alive of course.*  
  
"Father, be sensible on your own . I will leave but will come back soon" she kissed her dear old father on the cheek as tears silently ran down on his face.  
  
Bel was heartbroken over her father for the past few miserable years. He was so unlike himself. He was so sombre and grave that Bel felt her self being more and more desperate to go into the world.  
  
Bel had not been like other girls who were always vain about their looks and fussing over their looks every day. Bel knows that looks weren't as good as the beauty that's inside you whether your appearance is or not. Bel never worried about her looks but in fact she looked quite beautiful in the simple clothes that she wore. Her cascading brown hair inherited form Ella was so elegant and shiny on its own.  
  
Bel set off after leaving the doors closed and she enclosed her letter:  
  
Dear father,  
  
I am leaving to find mother. Please look after yourself. Food are all in the storage in the house so you'll probably have enough food for yourself to last the winter.  
  
Your daughter always  
Bel  
  
Bel walked to town and there she saw all sorts of things that she has never seen ever at all in her life. That was because of isolation as she lived in the forests I guess...she thought silently to herself. Suddenly horses came galloping and the little girl in front of her was disabled and able knew she could not move the little girl out the way for the horses was approaching fast.  
  
She pushed the girl to the side and the horses came near her head. Then she could see nothing. She was spinning in a world of her own.  
  
* the person on the horse came to a abrupt stop be he could not stop the horse in time. "take this lady to my castle. The hunt is off for today I guess" he said and turned his horse back to travel to his kingdom* 


End file.
